Official
by youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Nico and Will hated each other. Nobody exactly knew why, but they did, so naturally they're meant for each other. [Soulmates AU; T for swearing.]


_A/N: Hey peeps! Please give this a read; there's most likely mistakes and this is only my second fic but hey for a second try it's not that bad right? Anyways, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except Kimberly but she's not relevant) and I do not own City of Lost Souls._

* * *

"Bye mom!" Will Solace yelled at the door. "Bye, honey!" rang from the kitchen, and he took off out the door.

Will took his time walking to school. He had about 40 minutes, anyway. Once he got there, he put some of his stuff in his locker and went to his first period class, English.

"Good morning, Mrs. Brown," he greeted as he walked in. "Hello," she said, smiling at him. He sat down in his usual seat in the middle row and started to read City of Lost Souls while he waited.

Will Solace was a good boy. He did his homework. He was early to school, and always arrived eager to learn. He had a few friends, and he wasn't very popular. The teachers loved him, and often praised him.

The only thing about him that didn't fit the 'good boy' criteria were the words, "Oh, _fuck_." etched into the skin of his left wrist.

You see, when you turn twelve, you get the first words your soulmate has ever said (or will say) tattooed into your left wrist. It can be anything from "Hi, my name's Kimberly." to "Are you a hooker?". No holding back. Will thought it was cute, until "Oh, _fuck_." was what he got.

A few minutes passed and student started trickling in, including Will's friend, Lou Ellen, who sat in her usual spot next to him. They smiled at each other, then Will went back to reading.

The bell rang, and as he was putting away his book, Nico di Angelo barged through the door, yelling "I'm not late!" into the full classroom.

Mrs. Brown glared at him. "Yes, you are, di Angelo," she snapped at him. "Now, go sit down!"

Now, Nico di Angelo was the opposite of Will Solace. He never did his homework, and was always late to class. His teachers hated him (and weren't afraid to show it) and he was part of the popular crowd.

And he hated Will Solace (Will hated Nico, too). So naturally, they glared at each other before Nico took his seat.

"Good!" Mrs. Brown chirped. "Now, today we're going to be starting our unit on poetry." Collective groans went up around the class, but Will perked up. If there was anything he loved better than poetry, it didn't exist. "You'll be working in groups of two, that I've already selected," she continued, and more groans arose. "Your final project will be to write a poem about your partner, what they like and dislike, things like that. It will be due at the end of May, which is about 3 weeks. Now, here are the partners..." Will zoned out as she read the names, only sitting up when she said his.

"Will Solace and Nico di Angelo," she read.

Will slumped down in his seat. All eyes turned on the two.

"Oh, _fuck_." came from behind him, the unmistakable voice of Nico di Angelo.

Will froze. _'Oh, shit.'_

There wasn't anything worse than having your soulmate be the person you hate the most, Will decided in that moment (he had never spoken to Nico, obviously, so he wasn't quite sure why they hated each other, but they did). He felt his cheeks warm, and some people looked away, suddenly interested in their nails or books (Lou included). It was no secret Will had the same words Nico had just said etched into his skin. Now they knew who was destined to say them, too.

Mrs. Brown awkwardly cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, alright. Um, now! Annabeth Chase and Kimberly Pesh..." She continued to speak, but Will zoned out again. 'Nico di Angelo is my soulmate." he thought to himself. 'I wonder what I'll say to him.'

"Okay class!" Mrs. Brown boomed. "Get together with your partners and start working!" Will reluctantly went over to Nico, sat in the empty seat next to him, and turned towards him. There was an awkward silence for a bit, before Will had the courage to submit to fate's wishes.

"Hi, di Angelo, I'm Will."

Nico flushed bright red, and Will knew he was screwed.

* * *

"Hi, di Angelo, I'm Will." was all it took for Nico's world to seemingly fall apart. He'd spent years avoiding Solace, doing his best to avoid interaction with him, acting like he hated him. And they were brought together by Mrs. Brown in a stupid poetry unit. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time.

He hadn't missed the way his other classmates looked away bashfully and he was confused for a moment. Then, remembering the infamous 'Oh, fuck.' that was written on Will's wrist, he flushed a bright red and held back a scream.

Focusing back on what was currently going on, he thought of what to say. He probably said "We're soulmates" or something, considering the way Will flushed a deep red. More awkward silence ensured, and Nico desperately looked at the clock, and was delighted to see they had only a minute left.

"There's, um, only a minute left, so ah, you-we should pack up," he stuttered out. Will nodded, packing up as well. The bell rung, and he stumbled out of the classroom and ran to his History class.

He got there on time (for the first time in his life) and sat in his seat next to one of his best friends, Jason Grace. He was flustered, fidgety, and on time, which was why Jason noticed something was wrong.

"Hey," Jason greeted. Nico merely nodded. "What's up? Did you meet your soulmate?" he asked innocently, and Nico choked on air. "H-how do you know that?" he stuttered. Jason looked triumphant. "I knew it! Annabeth told me, she said in English you and Solace turned out to soulmates, and I didn't think it was true, but it is! Holy shit, this is awesome!" Jason rambled on, and Nico made a mental note to kill Annabeth Chase later.

* * *

Will sat in his seat in his Music class. He was a bit dazed, and confused at what was going on. He hated Nico, and he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. Could they be platonic soulmates? It didn't happen often, so Will didn't think that was it, but maybe it was true. They were destined to be best friends. It sounded stupid to him, so he dropped the idea and went to grab his guitar.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon the 2:30 bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Will gathered up his stuff, not bothering to go to his locker, and dashed out by the doors. He waited until he saw the familiar jacket of Nico di Angelo. Once said jacket was spotted, he took a breath and went up to him.

"Hi, uh, Nico. C-can we talk for a second?" he asked. Nico looked up, blushed, and nodded. Will gave him a weak smile and told him to follow him.

He led them to a big tree just outside of campus. Nobody really went this way to get home, so the only thing around them was grass. He sat down, and Nico followed, stilll not meeting his eyes. "So," Will said, breaking the silence. "I guess we're soulmates." Nico simply nodded. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "I guess we are."

"So- my name's Will Solace, though you probably already know that." Will said. He figured it was a long shot, but decided to try anyway. A ghost of a smile appeared on Nico's lips (and no he wasn't _staring_ , just...observing). "I'm Nico di Angelo, though you probably know that, Solace," he responded. Will high-fived himself mentally. _'Victory.'_

They continued like that, talking about themselves and laughing. Nico, he learned, liked things to do with death and jewels, contrasting to Will's liking of life, healing, and music. Their personalities seemed to clash, but as the afternoon went on, they discovered they also had a lot in common.

After about two hours, Nico checked his phone, and seemed to deflate, similar to a balloon. "Oh- I gotta go. My half-sister's boyfriend is coming over, and I have to go help set up dinner," he said, disappointment clear in his voice. Will nodded. He knew about Hazel, his half sister with "golden eyes worth more than actual gold", as Nico put it, and she seemed sweet. Though Nico hadn't mentioned a boyfriend, he figured he wasn't lying and stood.

"Yeah, okay. See you later?" Will asked. Nico smiled, and Will's hear did the flippy-over thing. "See you tomorrow," he confirmed, and began walking back home.

* * *

As time went on, Nico started to regret not becoming friends with Will sooner. Their differences outweighed their similarities, but that didn't stop them from becoming best friends. Their friend groups mixed together, creating a moderate-sized friend group. Nico and his friends lost their position as 'most popular' but really, they didn't give a fuck.

Nico and Will didn't rush the whole soulmate thing, willing that it would happen gradually, like it had happened with Percy and Annabeth. Everybody knew about the words "You drool when you sleep." were tattooed into his skin, and everyone had a laugh about it. Nico had to admit-it was kinda funny.

They were constantly compared to them, two kids who had hated each other at first who were now in love. And, though he tried to deny it, he knew that he was kind-of in love with Will. Kind of.

Okay, so maybe a lot. But it wasn't his fault. Will seemingly didn't think of Nico quite that way, which made Nico want to punch a wall, but he knew that he couldn't rush it out.

And so he waited.

* * *

Okay so maybe he was kinda in love with Nico di Angelo but that didn't matter.

He knew Nico was also in love with him (or at least was pretty sure) but he was too scared to go up to him and make it official. So, they stayed in that "we're-just-platonic-friends-but-not-really" stage for a few weeks. Of course, they had a fight eventually.

"I still say we watch Hercules," Nico said stubbornly, crossing his arms. They were in Will's living room, disney movies strewn across the room. They were down to the last two, which were Hercules and Frozen. Will wanted to watch Frozen, so of course Nico voted for Hercules.

"No," Will insisted. "Frozen is so much better.

"Hercules."

"Frozen."

"Hercules."

"Frozen."

They continued like that, before Nico snapped "Fine, then, since you always have to have it your way."

Will frowned, yeah, sometimes he made decisions without Nico, but not always. The small argument had quickly become a big fight.

Honestly, its origins were stupid, but there was no stopping now.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Nico cried.

"It's not my fault! You know we can't rush thi-"

"'Can't rush this' my ass! How long will it take you to be in love with-"

"Maybe I already am in love with you!" Will yelled.

There was silence. Will closed his eyes.

After about 10 seconds, he felt a pair of soft lips brush gently across his own, but then going right in for a kiss.

He kissed him back, obviously. The kiss couldn't of lasted for more than 10 seconds, but it was probably the best 10 seconds of his entire life.

Nico was the first to pull away, but their foreheads still touched. Will opened his eyes, and found Nico's deep black eyes looking back at him. He smiled, and Nico did too.

"So, Solace, does this make us official?"

Will smiled. "Yeah," he replied. "It does."

* * *

 _So yeah, that's that! Please review with tips, etc. Constructive criticism welcomed wholeheartedly!_

 _(Ps- they turned in their poems and both got A's but that's not really relevant so I didn't add it in the story 3)_


End file.
